Muggle
by Falcoon's
Summary: ¿Que harías tú, si el mundo que lees en los libros fuera real? Eso le paso a Charis Corban, una chica de 16 años fan de la famosa saga de Harry Potter. Ella se ve envuelta en acontecimientos bastante reveladores, donde descubrirá que el mundo que lee en los libros, no es tan irreal como creía.
1. Prologo: Harry Potter

_Disclaimer: Fanfic basado en la saga de Harry Potter | Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, excepto la OC; ese es mio | Fanfic publicado en Potterfics y FanFiction | Di NO al plagio.  
Summary: "¿Que harías tú, si el mundo que lees en los libros fuera real? Eso le paso a Charis Corban, una chica de 16 años fan de la famosa saga de Harry Potter. Ella se ve envuelta en acontecimientos bastante reveladores, donde descubrirá que el mundo que lee en los libros, no es tan irreal como creía."_

* * *

**Prologo:  
Harry Potter**

_Albus, Rose, Hugo y Lily rieron. El tren se puso en marcha y Harry caminó unos metros a su lado por el andén, contemplando el delgado rostro de su hijo, encendido ya de emoción. Harry siguió sonriendo y diciendo adiós con la mano, aunque le producía cierto pesar ver alejarse a su hijo…_

_El último rastro de vapor se esfumó en el cielo otoñal cuando el tren tomó una curva. Harry todavía tenía la mano levantada._

_—__Ya verás que todo irá bien —murmuró Ginny._

_Harry la miró, bajó la mano y, distraídamente, se tocó la cicatriz en forma de rayo de la frente._

_—__Sí, ya sé que todo le irá bien._

_La cicatriz llevaba diecinueve años sin dolerle. No había nada de qué preocuparse._

* * *

Unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron desde lo alto, estrellándose contra las letras del libro dejando manchas húmedas tras ellas. Una mano cerró el libro con languidez, apretujándolo entre las yemas blancas y las palmas de las manos. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo pese a que el libro yacía ahora cerrando. Ahora las pequeñas gotas saladas se precipitaban contra el encuadernado.

Una muchacha de cabello castaño rizado, cara ovalada, ojos grandes y piel blanca, era la dueña que aquellas manos. Sus ojos cristalinos estaban estáticos en algún punto fijo del sofá, de los cuales caían gotitas de agua que resbalaban por sus rosadas y húmedas mejillas para al final, dejarlas caer sobre el libro.

La muchacha estrujó aun más el libro que estaba entre sus manos; su mirada ya no contemplaba la nada, ahora contemplaba la leyenda de la portada: Harry Potter.

Encogió las piernas hacia su cuerpo. De inmediato, abrazo el libro con vehemencia, mientras soltaba más lágrimas, que ahora se perdían por entre las fibras de su suéter.

Muchos podrían pensar que era ridícula la manera en que se comportaba. Es decir, solo era un libro, nada más. Pero a ella no le parecía únicamente un libro. Era un mundo. Un mundo sumergido entre una inverosímil utopía que, no solo la había hecho reír en tiempos de angustias, o hacerla volar ante un mar de sueños, no. Le había enseñado la leal amistad en los momentos más difíciles; la valentía en la criatura mas enclenque e indefensa; el amor de una persona al proteger a otra; las cosas maravillosas que uno puede hacer sin importar de las habilidades que se carezcan; el apoyo que tiene uno a pesar de estar solo; el dolor al ver un alma muerta; o la libertad a pesar de las cadenas. Le había enseñado más que algunas otras obras superfluas donde el único que importa era el protagonista, su amante y nada más. Le había mostrado un mundo en el cual sumergirse cuando su propio mundo, el mundo real, se derrumbaba a pedazos lastimeramente, mientras ella se veía forzada a ver la cruda realidad desde sus puntos más lastimeros. _Ese_ mundo, le había permitido romper la rutina con broche de oro; dándole la espalda a las mendaces normas corrompidas de la sociedad. _Ese_ mundo, era _su_ mundo.

Era un libro, lo sabía. No era real, lo sabía. Jamás iba a pasar, lo sabía. Pero también sabía, que a pesar de que ese mundo fuera irreal, nunca le importaría la opinión de los demás, ni la palabra de quienes se corrompen a ellos mismos. Porque ese mundo coexistía en ella. En su mente, en su corazón. Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió, no era más que un reflejo de ella misma y de todos los lectores, escondidos tras ese cabello azabache alborotado, cicatriz en forma de rayo, y lentes circulares. No era más que una viva representación de todos los aventureros al mundo de la magia. ¿Por qué en la batalla de Hogwarts, Harry no murió? Simplemente, porque si moría Harry, moría el lector. Y es el lector el que hace el mundo mágico, la magia es la que vive dentro del lector, y es la que se alimenta de él. Por eso Harry no murió, porque el mundo debía seguir viviendo por generaciones, incluso para siempre. La magia detrás de ese mundo, es la que se esconde en todos los lectores, y es por eso que _ese_ mundo es real, lo vuelve existente sin importar las condiciones.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Capítulo 1: El Destello Rojo

_Disclaimer: Fanfic basado en la saga de Harry Potter | Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, excepto la OC; ese es mio | Fanfic publicado en Potterfics y FanFiction | Di NO al plagio.  
Summary: "¿Que harías tú, si el mundo que lees en los libros fuera real? Eso le paso a Charis Corban, una chica de 16 años fan de la famosa saga de Harry Potter. Ella se ve envuelta en acontecimientos bastante reveladores, donde descubrirá que el mundo que lee en los libros, no es tan irreal como creía."_

* * *

**Capitulo II:**

**El destello rojo**

Charis Corban dormitaba tranquilamente mientras la penumbra de la noche caía paulatinamente detrás de esas viejas cortinas blancas que colgaban del gran ventanal frente a donde ella yacía: un sillón viejo y raído de color café con aspecto polvoriento. Entre sus manos guardaba con ahincó, un libro un tanto grueso con las esquinas del encuadernado desgastadas y rotas.

Una oleada suave de viento, meció las cortinas blancas asiéndolas danzar al compás del acogedor silencio que reinaba en la habitación. Todo era muy tranquilo, cálido y reconfortante. Otra oleada de viento meció los delicados rizos de Charis, que seguía tan dormida como un oso.

La habitación donde se encontraba no era ostentosa, ni elegante, ni siquiera entraba en la pauta de 'común'; era todo lo contrario. Era muy pequeña, y a pesar de tener pocas pertenencias, lucia bastante apretujada. Apenas una delgada capa de pintura blanca cubría el cemento de las paredes y techo; y el suelo estaba cubierto de tablillas de madera un tanto disparejas. De las pocas pertenencias, estaba el sillón viejo y polvoriento donde Charis dormía, con una mesa de centro delante; un estante de libros al lado del ventanal; una pequeña mesa redonda sin una pata (remplazada por tabiques y tablas) con 3 sillas; una estufa pequeña y mugrienta hasta el extremo de la habitación, y al lado de ella había un mini-refrigerador; arriba de la estufa había una alacena con apenas cuatro puertas, las cuales no se encontraban ni la mitad de llenas; y acabando, había un gran baúl solo, entre el área de la sala, y la cocina-comedor.

Un ruido alarmante e incesante rompió con la tranquilidad y el silencio que reinaba en la habitación, despertando también a Charis, quien se levanto como alma que se la lleva el diablo, dejando caer su libro con un sonido sordo.

Busco como loca tanteando su bolso que reposaba en la mesa de centro. Después de varios segundos exasperantes, encontró el provocante del estruendo. Era un celular, aunque se asemejaba más a una roca. Era pequeño y grueso, bastante feo.

—¿Si? ¿Diga? —Pregunto azorada. Mientras con torpeza recogía el libro de Harry Potter que había tirado.

_—¿Charis? ¿Por qué no contestabas? —_Dijo refunfuñando la voz detrás del auricular.

—Estaba dormida, perdón Helen —Se disculpo— ¿Para qué llamabas?

_—Olvidaste tu libreta de dibujo en mi casa —_Dijo la voz de Helen a través del aparato.

—¡No puedo creer que la haya olvidado! —Bramó Charis— Ahora mismo voy por ella.

_—No te preocupes, nos podemos ver mañana. Te aseguro que no me la comeré_ —Inquirió Helen con delicadeza.

Hubo un silencio largo. Donde Charis pensó que Helen le había colgado, pero un suspiro que salió del auricular del teléfono, reafirmaba que seguía ahí, en busca de una respuesta.

—¿Segura? —dudó Charis. Pero no tenía otra opción, no podía ir ahora, estaba muy oscuro— Bueno, mañana iré por ella.

_—¿Y si nos vemos en algún lado? Tal vez en el parque. Yo te llevare la libreta —_Añadió Helen por el teléfono— _Mi madre me ha tenido encerrada. Siento que me asfixio aquí dentro._

—Está bien —Suspiró Charis— ¿Qué tal si nos vemos mañana, en el parque que esta por la tienda de dulces?

_—¡Magnifico! ¿Te parece a la una? ¡Bueno como sea, te veo allá! Adiós…_

Charis despego la oreja del teléfono y soltó un suspiro. Helen Delbin era su mejor amiga, la conocía desde segundo año en el jardín de niños; al principio no habían compatibilizado muy bien, pero el asistir a la misma escuela juntas durante los próximos doce años, las hizo bastante unidas. Aunque hemos de admitir que era totalmente diferente la una de la otra. Mientras que Charis prefería quedarse en su casa leyendo, salir por unas cuantas horas al bosque para distraerse, o quedarse pensando acerca de la creación del universo mientras escuchaba el silencio; Helen Delbin prefería ir a fiestas con sus amigos, besar chicos, estar entre el bullicio, y beber alcohol como todo cualquier adolescente '_normal_'. Eso suponía que Charis era una ermitaña a la que no le gustaban las multitudes.

Charis se quedo unos cuantos minutos en la misma posición, hasta que la brisa nocturna se colaba cada vez mas helada por el ventanal. Se levanto del sillón y fue hasta allí para cerrar el ventanal, pero algo la distrajo.

A lo lejos, cerca del bosque, vio un resplandor rojo. Afino la vista entrecerrando los ojos, y otro fulgor de luz roja se hizo presente. De inmediatamente le llego a la cabeza una historia totalmente descabellada, que hasta ella misma supo que era enormemente ridícula. Se tallo los ojos y volvió a mirar parpadeando varias veces hacia donde provenía la luz, pero ninguna luz roja se hizo presente esta vez.

Espero varios minutos ahí parada mientras el frió le escaldaba los huesos.

No pudiendo soportar más, ingreso a la sala y cerró el ventanal. Dirigió una última mirada hacia el bosque antes de dar la vuelta, pero no vio nada. Apáticamente se volvió sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar hacia un pasillo estrecho que se encontraba al lado del sofá polvoriento. El pasillo no tenía más que tres puertas. Camino con holgazanería hasta la segunda de la derecha, y la abrió.

Era una habitación en las mismas condiciones que la anterior, la única diferencia, es que esta era más pequeña y tenia, obviamente, menos muebles. Al lado de la puerta que conectaba con el pasillo, había una cama individual con una sobrecama de retazos de varias telas, colores y texturas, y a su lado, un pequeño buro de noche con una lámpara y unas cuantas piedras de río sobre el mismo; a unos escasos metros frente al buro, había un escritorio con todo tipo de cosas encima, desde dulces y libros, hasta frascos con insectos y un castillo hecho de ramitas de árbol; y frente a la puerta, había un mueble alto donde guardaba toda la ropa. Solo un camino angosto recorría una cuarta parte de la habitación, donde solo una persona (bastante delgada) podría caminar.

Charis se sentó en su cama, y de la almohada saco ropa con estampado de osos panda. Cambio sus jeans y su blusa, por la pijama y se hecho en su cama con pesadumbre.

Coloco los brazos detrás de su cabeza sobre la almohada, y contemplo el cielo que se asomaba por un pequeño traga luz que estaba justo arriba de ella. No veía la luna, ya que el tragaluz era demasiado pequeño para dejar ver tanto, pero si veía muchos puntitos blancos brillantes.

Arrullada por la nada, Charis torno su aspecto, a uno de total adormecimiento.

Una línea delgada de color blanco cruzo el cielo rápidamente; justo antes de que Charis cayera rendida entre los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Al día siguiente Charis se despertó a eso de las nueve de la mañana con una pereza mortalmente infalible, tanto, que tardo una hora en levantarse de la calidez de su cama, para iniciar su nuevo día.

Charis estaba de vacaciones, puesto que era verano. Ella siempre amo las vacaciones, pero esta, especialmente la había estado empezando a odiar desde que comenzaron, eso penas una escasa semana.

Desde que la madre de Charis consiguió un nuevo empleo, casi nunca la ve. Se va desde las siete de la mañana, y regresa a eso de las doce de la noche; súper agotada y sin tiempo de ver a su hija. Charis había aprendido estos últimos seis meses a vivir sola, comer sola, y hablar sola. Era totalmente aburrido estarse sin compañía. A veces salía con Helen, pero ella casi siempre tenía compromisos de fiestas y eventos; es cierto que la había invitado varias veces a que la acompañara, pero Charis odiaba las multitudes.

Charis y su madre, no vivían en la miseria, pero tampoco eran millonarias. Eran pobres, pero al menos tenían una casa propia: fea, pero era de _su_ propiedad. La madre de Charis siempre intento darle lo que podía, aunque muchas veces la falta de dinero no se lo permitía, pero, sin importar lo que tenían y lo que no tenían, _eran_ bastante felices. Luego la madre de Charis encontró un nuevo empleo, muchísimo mejor pagado, sí, pero la felicidad se había ido. A duras penas la veía de a media noche cuando llegaba, mientras le dirigía un: _"Cena estoy muy cansada, hazte la hija"_ (Cosas totalmente sin sentido debido al cansancio). Incluso Charis había pensado en hacerse de un amigo imaginario.

Lo único que ayudaba a Charis a superar su soledad, eran los libros. A ella siempre le gusto leer, especialmente los libros de magia y fantasía, imaginándose como seria ser alguno de los personajes, en vez de ser _Charis Corban. _Pero ningún libro se comparaba a los de Harry Potter. Charis los había leído una y otra vez sin cansancio. Diez, veinte, treinta e infinidad de veces más. Las pastas ya estaban desgastadas y algunas hojas se le zafaban, las cuales estaban mugrientas y dobladas por todo su contorno.

Pero a Charis no le importaba el hecho de que se supiera de memoria todos los libros, o simplemente de que deberían ser desechados porque ya no se podían considerar libros. No. Ella leía y releía aquellas palabras que la transportaban a un mundo totalmente diferente: un mundo en el que ella anhelaba estar. Más que solo un mundo, era su Utopía perfecta. Y era solo de _ella_, cuando abría el libro y empezaba con el 'Había una vez' y terminaba con el 'Fueron felices para siempre'.

Ahora la felicidad de Charis se basaba en los libros. O más concretamente como Helen los llamaba: _Cuentos falsos_. Algo que Helen aborrecía puesto, que no le gustaba leer en lo absoluto.

Charis esculco un poco en la alacena para ver que encontraba de desayunar. Pero no había nada más que cereal. Cuando termino de desayunar se dirigió a su cuarto para cambiarse, unos pantalones negros de algodón y una playera lisa color verde olivo. Se sujeto los indomables rizos con un listón blanco, y se sentó unos minutos en el sofá frente al ventanal, donde miraba hacia el bosque: el mismo sitio donde habían hecho presencia las luces rojas.

Al ver que no sucedía nada, Charis tomo un libro de la estantería que se encontraba al lado del ventanal y lo abrió para comenzar a leer.

Cuando su reloj marco las doce y media, dejo el libro sobre la mesa, no sin antes colocar un pedazo de papel en lugar de separador. Salió en camino al parque donde Helen y ella habían quedado de verse, llevando su bolso con todo lo indispensable: Su celular (más parecido a una piedra), una pequeña libreta de anotaciones, un frasco de vidrio, una navaja, algunos centavos, y las llaves de su casa.

Cuando Charis llego al parque, vio a Helen sentada en una banca frente a los juegos infantiles. Se acerco con cuidado, y cuando estuvo cerca, se aclaro la garganta para que Helen notara su presencia. Cuando Helen la vio, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

_—_¡Charis! _—_Prorrumpo Helen con emoción_—_ Mira, te compre esto.

Helen le había comprado una bolsa de galletas de chocolate. Sus favoritas.

_—_Gracias Helen _—_Agradeció honestamente Charis. Helen, a diferencia de ella, si tenía dinero, no era rica, pero tampoco carecía de nada_— _¿Tu mama sabe que estas aquí?

Charis se sentó al lado de Helen en la banca.

_—_No _—C_ontestó tranquilamente. Como si fuera cosa del diario_— _Se fue con sus amigas a Londres. Regresara en la noche.

Londres era un lugar que Charis siempre había querido conocer. Ella y su madre vivían en un pueblo en el norte del país, colindando con Escocia. Pero nunca había ido a una gran cuidad como lo era Londres.

_—_Que bien _—_Respondió Charis indiferente_—_ ¿Cómo te fue ayer?

Charis sabia, que por más que su amiga estuviera castigada, nunca se perdía de una fiesta. Y según sus cálculos, la semana pasada, Helen le contó que abría una fiesta el día de ayer.

_—_¿Ayer en donde? - Pregunto Helen con una inocencia mal actuada. Charis le dirigió una mirada mordaz. Ella bufo frustrada_— _¿Cómo es que me conoces tan bien, Charis? _—_Suspiró derrotada_— _Me fue bien. Fueron todos los chicos de la escuela. ¡Se puso muy buena!

_—_¡Qué bien! Oye… ¿Y mi libreta? _—_Pregunto Charis recordando a lo que iba.

_—_¡Oh, sí! Cierto… ¡Aquí esta! _—_Dijo Helen sacando una libreta maltratada y toscamente hecha. La había hecho ella misma_— _¿A ti como te fue ayer?

_—_Bien… como siempre… leyendo _—_Comentó con flojera_—_Ayer termine por enésima vez: Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte. Hoy empecé a El Señor de los Anillos.

_—_¿Pero cómo puedes soportar tanta letra? _—_Preguntaba Helen con tono impaciente.

_—_No lo sé. Tal vez la costumbre… _—_Respondió amargamente Charis, ofendida.

_—_Bueno bueno _—_Exclamo con escozor en la voz_— _¡Hay que dar un paseo!

Helen y Charis estuvieron charlando varias horas mientras recorrían todo el parque, y el área alrededor de este; pasando por la plaza central y la escuela primaria.

El sol se ocultaba con cada minuto que pasaba, aunque parecía que ambas muchachas no se percataban del tiempo. Puesto que no siempre se veían, sus charlas eran muy amenas y solían pasar horas contando lo mismo sin saber qué el tiempo ya había transcurrido.

_—_¿Te puedo contar algo, Helen? _—_Preguntó Charis, aun reflexionando si contarle o no lo que vio anoche. Pudo haber sido cualquiera cosa, pero era su mejor amiga, y las mejores amigas se cuenta todo, ¿o no?

_—_Sí, claro… _—_Respondió Extrañada Helen.

_—_Bueno, después de que me llamaste, me dio frió y fui a cerrar el ventanal de la sala. Pero entonces vi algo que me desconcertó. Claro que pudo haber sido cualquier cosa, pero me sentí muy feliz al creer que se podría tratar de magia _—_Hizo una pausa_— _Vi destellos rojos en el bosque.

_—_¿Qué viste qué?

_—_Destellos rojos. Como en las películas de Harry Potter ¿Recuerdas? _—_Helen exploto a carcajadas.

_—_Cha…Charis… ¿Enserio crees que sea por Harry Potter? _—_Dijo Helen conteniendo la risa_— _Charis ya madura. Eso es ficción, es _irreal_. Nunca va a pasar, y tú lo sabes. No te hagas ilusiones en lo que es imposible. Charis, es solo una saga de libros. ¡Unas películas y ya! Si yo hago una película sobre zombis no quiere decir que sean reales. ¡Por favor Charis! La vida no depende de un _mundo imaginario_. Es tiempo de que vallas viendo que no vives en un cuento. Vives es un _mundo real_, con cosas _reales_, y problemas _reales_. Charis, te lo digo por tu bien. Es bueno que te distraigas leyendo libros y conociendo nuevos mundos, pero entiende, que ninguno de esos mundos es real. Únicamente en _libros y películas_, y ya, solo ahí, _libros y películas_, ¿ok? Solo son _cuentos falsos._

Las palabras de Helen eran ciertas, lo sabía. No eran más que un deseo, un sueño. Totalmente irreal y fuera de la verdad. Pero, a pesar de que sabía que su amiga tenía toda la razón, no dejaban de dolerle esas palabras, palabras que temió que fueran dichas por alguien, ya fastidiado, de sus cuentos imaginarios e inexistentes. Supuso que era algo infantil, teniendo dieciséis años y seguir apreciando y añorando historias de niños de siete años. Es decir, conocía a Harry Potter desde que tenía memoria, pero eso no justificaba su 'tardanza' en madurar. Madurar era algo que necesitaba, ya no quería depender de _cuentos_ _falsos_. Quería hacer su propia historia, sin nada de lo que hubiese querido, pero su propia historia, _real_.

Los ojos de Charis se llenaron de lágrimas peligrando con salir en cualquier momento. Helen la abrazo. Sabía que a su amiga le dolían las palabras que acababa de decirle, pero su propósito era lograr que madurara y dejara de ser una niña.

Charis y Helen permanecieron abrazados más o menos diez minutos, después de que Charis se hubiera aguantado las ganas de desparramarse emocionalmente en ese instante.

_—_Tienes razón, Helen _—_Dijo Charis con voz seria_— _Creo que tengo que madurar. Ya no puedo seguir sosteniéndome en _cuentos_.

_Cuentos_. Como dolía decir eso.

_—_Claro que si Charis… Me alegra de que hayas escuchado lo que dije. De verdad lo necesitabas… _—_Dijo Helen muy feliz_— _¡Ya sé! Dentro de dos días tengo una reunión con amigos, ¿Por qué no vienes?

_—_Ehhh… ohm… si - contesto sin ánimos. Era la primera vez que Charis aceptaba salir con ella y sus demás amigos. Pero vaya primera vez tan _fatal__— _Si, supongo que estará bien.

_—_¡Excelente! ¡Sera magnifico! Te vas a divertir mucho _—_Dijo con desmesurada felicidad, que incluso, hizo que Charis diera un respingo_— _Ehhh bueno creo que ya es tarde. ¡Mira! Ya anocheció. Creo que sería mejor si me voy. Te llamare mañana para ponernos de acuerdo, ¿ok?

_—_Si… Está bien _—_Respondió Charis, perdida_— _Si _—_Repitió.

_—_¡Maravilloso! Entonces nos vemos luego Charis. Adiós…

Charis se quedo estática en la misma posición por varios minutos. Aun tratando de procesar la información recién dada. Con pasos desgarbados y torpes, camino de vuelta a su casa. O al menos ella lo veía así, ya que no se fijaba por donde caminaba.

Cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba, se abofeteo mentalmente por su descuido. Estaba no muy lejos de su casa, apenas unas cuadras más alejadas, pero aun así, ya estaba totalmente oscuro, y era de esperar que un perro gigante te acorralara y te comiera.

Con mucho valor camino hacia su casa lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían. Al cabo de cinco minutos ya estaba afuera de su puerta, buscando las llaves en su bolso. Subió uno, dos, tres escalones…

¡PUUUM!

Un estallido la alarmó. Volteo a ver rápidamente que era lo que pasaba, y se sorprendió al ver la misma luz roja de ayer. La idea de tan solo pensar que sería, la carcomía terriblemente. No podía dejar de mirar en esa dirección. Incluso cuando parecía ya no haber nada, no despegaba sus ojos del lugar. Otro estallido, y la luz roja apareció de nuevo. Una emoción que jamás había experimentado traspaso cada fibra de su ser, al igual que el miedo.

Charis temblaba cual perro Chihuahueño, pero no sabía por qué. ¿Por miedo, por emoción, por frió? Ni siquiera ella sabía que era lo que sentía en estos momento. Solo una idea que ocupaba su mente y su corazón "Ir a ver que era esa luz roja". Era arriesgado, lo sabía; pero tenía que saber qué era eso. Tenía que ver con sus propios ojos que _eso _no era más que una fiesta, o unos fuegos artificiales. No podía resignarse a dejar de creer en los _cuentos_ sin antes haberlo comprobado. Así que volvió a cerrar a puerta, y camino por la oscura calle hasta adentrarse en el bosque.

Había sacado su navaja, y estaba completamente segura en usarla si alguien se atrevía a tocarla.

Caminaba despacio por entre los espesos arboles, conducida por los destellos rojos que se colaban de la oscuridad del bosque, mientras la hojarasca crujía bajo sus pies. Hubiera amado el ruido de las hojas crujir bajo otra situación menos comprometedora, pero la curiosidad no podía ganarle al razonamiento en aquellos momentos. Se había adentrado tanto en el bosque, que ya no podía ver su casa, ni ninguna otra desde el punto en donde estaba.

Camino unos cuantos minutos más hasta que escucho voces. Había fuego, una casa de campaña y mucha gente. Era un campamento. A Charis le sorprendió ver que eran once personas para solo una casa de campaña, que no parecía tener dotes de recibir a más de tres personas.

Charis se escondió detrás de un gran pino, y se dispuso a escuchar, aunque no parecía captar más que murmullos. Decepcionada, tanto por no escuchar como por no haber resultado lo que en realidad quería, giro sobre sus talones y emprendió marcha.

¡CRACK!

Había pisado una ramita. Se maldijo a si misma cuando se dio cuenta, de que las personas en el campamento se habían enterado que los espiaba.

_—_¿Quién es? _—_Preguntó reciamente una voz_— _¿Quién está ahí?

_—_¡Sal ahora mismo, intruso! _—_Exclamo otro con brusquedad.

Charis no emitía ni un solo ruido, ni siquiera respiraba. Esperaba que no la encontrasen para poderse ir a casa sana y salva. Pero parecía que las personas del campamento no se iban a rendir hasta que saliera. No tenía ninguna otra opción.

Con todas sus fuerzas, se echo a correr en alguna dirección. Los señores del campamento se alarmaron al ver salir a la muchacha de la parte trasera del árbol y empezaron a seguirla, pisándole los talones.

Charis corría lo más rápido que podía. La adrenalina corría por sus venas a la velocidad de la luz. El sentimiento de aventura se apodero de ella, pero el miedo también. No se imaginaba que le harían si la atrapaban. Así que aunque sintiera su cuerpo totalmente machacado y cansado, no se detendría ni un instante.

A lo lejos vislumbro las luces de algunas casas; se echo a correr con más empeño mientras escuchaba algunos gritos que proferían los señores del campamento y explosiones pequeñas. Tal vez que estaban lanzando bombas...

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Charis tropezó con una rama de árbol salida de la tierra. No le importo el dolor el absoluto y se levanto rápidamente para seguir corriendo.

Charis sintió un golpe en la espalda. Se detuvo en seco y cayó de bruces contra el suelo; desmayada.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Capítulo 2: Neblina

_Disclaimer: Fanfic basado en la saga de Harry Potter | Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, excepto la OC; ese es mio | Fanfic publicado en Potterfics y FanFiction | Di NO al plagio.  
Summary: "¿Que harías tú, si el mundo que lees en los libros fuera real? Eso le paso a Charis Corban, una chica de 16 años fan de la famosa saga de Harry Potter. Ella se ve envuelta en acontecimientos bastante reveladores, donde descubrirá que el mundo que lee en los libros, no es tan irreal como creía."_

* * *

**Capítulo II:**

**Neblina**

Caminaba sola por un bosque tétrico reinado por una oscuridad sepulcral. La única luz que había era la de la luna, que de vez en cuando se escondía debajo de las gruesas nubes grises que estaban en el cielo azabache, dejando así el bosque más tenebroso de lo que ya era.

Caminaba tanteando los arboles a su alrededor, tropezando con las raíces salidas de la tierra, y atorándose con las ramas desfiguradas de los arbustos. Los ruidos y movimientos de los animales nocturnos la inquietaban de sobremanera, tanto, que muchas veces al exaltarse, caía al suelo o chocaba con otro algo, haciéndola temer mas.

Hacía un frío tan inmutable y descomunal como si estuviera dentro de una nevera. Le escaldaban los huesos por completo, incluso parecía que el fresco le traspasaba el alma. Sus extremidades estaban tan heladas y entumidas, que temía que se le cayeran a pedazos mientras que su boca entreabierta dejaba escapar el poco calor corporal que tenia. Su boca era como una ciruela, morada (casi negra) e hinchada por el frió, aunque su nariz y sus orejas no tenían nada que envidiar. Temblaba como si la hubieran metido a una tina llena de hielos, y trataba de abrazarse ella misma para darse calor; algo que resultaba completamente absurdo.

Caminaba con pesar debido al frío y a la oscuridad, y muy difícilmente avanzaba grandes tramos. Pareciese como si hubiera estado todo este tiempo caminando en círculos. Solo veía arboles. Arboles y oscuridad. Ninguna seña de vida, o de estar saliendo de aquel apuro.

Rendida, y con todo el cuerpo entumecido, se dejo caer debajo de un árbol que lucía más cómodo y acogedor, claro, si tomáramos en cuenta el otro centenar de arboles que la rodeaban.

Aquella oscuridad le producía mucho miedo. No era como si esperase que un enorme hombre barbudo y con ojos desorbitados la atacara con un hacha hasta hacerla pedacitos para poder devorarla, no; era más un sentimiento de frustración: el hecho de estar caminando por horas y no encontrar ni la mínima señal de vida, o incluso que, la oscuridad se disipara y que empezara a salir el sol por alguna colina de aquel lugar. Pronto se volvería loca, trastornada de haber tenido esa experiencia y tal vez de ahora en adelante se dedicara a matar gente. Hubiera preferido que el señor barbudo con hacha apareciera y la atacara de una vez, a volverse chiflada por completo.

Se encogió lo mas que pudo para brindarse calor, pero no funciono. Estaba muriendo de frío. Y poco a poco, el cansancio se iba apoderando de ella. El silencio y aquella oscuridad solo la incitaban a dormir, y aunque tenía un frió de los mil demonios, estaba completamente rendida. Tenía el cuerpo machacado y las extremidades congeladas, ya no había nada más que hacer… Iba a morir.

Sus ojos se fueron cerrando con sopor. Su cuerpo y su mente se sumergieron en un mar de letargo, y fue como si alguien la arrullara; se estaba quedando dormida ante aquellas funestas situaciones.

De inmediato, la caricia de algunas hojas contra su mejilla la despertaron. Miro a su alrededor; seguía estando tan inmaculadamente oscuro como hace algunas horas, pero el silencio ya no era igual. Se podía escuchar el tronar de los árboles, el susurro del viento contra las hojas y un rumor sutil a lo lejos.

Ahora podía ver mejor gracias a los haces de luz que se colaban por entre las copas de los arboles. La hojarasca acariciaba el suelo en dirección opuesta al de la brisa entrante y resbalaba por la tierra hasta perderse de vista.

Pronto el viento arrecio, ahora las hojas no se movían con suavidad hacia el otro extremo, si no que volaban violentamente, y las copas de los arboles chocaban y tronaban con estrépito como si fuera provocado por un tornado. Charis se levanto con presurosa ímpetu del suelo, y a pesar del frió que sentía, ya no temblaba, estaba curiosa de saber que era lo que producía aquel viento pero, inminentemente sintió un pinchazo en el corazón que le indicaba que nada bueno estaba detrás de eso.

Miro hacia arriba, y pudo ver entre la copa de un árbol que se movía con brusquedad de un lado a otro, una luna blanca y brillante libre de nube que la tapara. El cielo se había aclarado, pero de una forma totalmente increíble. Miro hacia donde provenía el viento, y no pudo ver más que tierra volando arremolinada con las hojas de árbol que arrastraba. Miro hacia el lado opuesto, y vio como las hojas raspaban la hierba y se serenaban junto con la tierra.

Tenía que correr.

Así que no importando su entumecimiento y su cansancio, se echo a andar por entre los gruesos arboles seguida de las hojas y la tierra que se deslizaban en esa dirección.

El corazón le bombeaba tan efusivamente que en cualquier momento se le podría salir del pecho; una crispante adrenalina se había adueñado de toda ella. Pero sin embargo, a pesar de que corría como alma que se la lleva el diablo, el viento seguía siendo el mismo, o quizá mas intenso y fuerte. Como si la siguiera; sin importar sus esfuerzos, el viento iba ganando.

El bosque se hacía más espeso a cada paso que daba, ocasionándole varias caídas y choques con árboles y objetos indeseables en el camino, como piedras y troncos.

El sendero iba subiendo, como si estuviera subiendo una montaña muy empinada, eso la cansaba y la retrasaba más.

De repente, los arboles que habían a su alrededor fueron despareciendo paulatinamente mientras subía, hasta el punto, de quedar en una meseta totalmente limpia de obstáculos.

Corrió a un más rápido. El corazón le bombeaba al pensar que ya estaría a salvo, pero no era así. A unos pasos de ella, había una gran precipicio, empinado y peligroso. Miro hacia todos lados y lo único que vio fueron arboles, al parecer esa era la única parte donde no había bosque.

El viento era aun más recio. Su cabello volaba con brusquedad ladeándole la cabeza de vez en cuando; las hojas seguían volando arremolinadas y salían despedidas hasta las faldas del barranco, y la tierra no la dejaba ver del todo bien.

Retrocedió con torpeza hasta que no pudo dar otro paso, y abrió los ojos mientras intentaba taparlos con las manos; intentó cuidarse de los objetos que se abalanzaban contra ella, produciéndole moretones. Incluso las hojas parecían darle latigazos.

Espero unos segundo ahí, mientras que el viento; llegó a tal punto de parecer un tornado, donde Charis saldría tarde o temprano volando hacia el oscuro cielo.

Pero de repente. El viento ceso. Las hojas dejaron de arañarle los brazos, y la tierra se disipó. Miró hacia el bosque, y lo vio tranquilo y silencioso como originalmente era; pero algo detuvo el sentimiento de paz que había sentido por una milésima de segundo.

Una neblina negra azabache se asomaba por los arboles a lo lejos, justamente frente a ella. Pero a diferencia del viento brusco e incesante de antes, este gas era mucho más rápido, pero mucho más espeso, sonaba curiosamente como el susurro de una tela. Eso no era un gas, pero tampoco era algo solido.

Entonces la poca luz que le brindaba la luna se apago. Miro arriba. Podía ver unas espesas nubes que cubrían con rapidez la brillante luna, pero estas no eran grises como momentos antes, no: era negras. Y entonces escuchó. Escuchó una estridente riza malévola que salía de ese vapor negro que se acercaba cada vez más a ella.

Podía escuchar el rasgar de tela que emanaba ese peculiar humo negro cada vez más cerca, y notaba que el bosque se veía más lúgubre y tétrico que como lo había visto antes. Era malo, _muy malo_.

El gas negro llego hasta ella y le traspaso el pecho, desprendiendo una risa mucho más siniestra. Un dolor y una angustia se apoderaron de Charis mientras caia a la nada. No podía, no quería, no debía…

Se levanto bruscamente de la mullida superficie donde yacía. Respiraba agitadamente y su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor frió. Sus ojos muy abiertos miraron por todos lados y se tanteo el cuerpo para comprobar que no había ningún rastro de neblina negra que la pudiera preocupar. Al corroborar que no pasaba nada, dio un suspiro de alivio y se volvió a acostar donde momentos antes había dormido.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en el sueño que hace unos minutos acababa de tener. El recuerdo de la neblina atravesando su pecho seguía tan vivo como si hubiera sido real. Le había provocado una nefasta sensación de soledad y odio entremezclados. Pero también ira, una ira contenida durante mucho tiempo que tenía la necesidad de salir desde sus pensamientos más oscuros. Unos pensamientos que no eran que ella, pero la embargaban por completo.

Tal vez solo era uno de esos sueños metafóricos que te explicaban que es lo que está mal contigo, y probablemente le decían a ella que habría momentos llenos de oscuridad donde intentaría salir adelante, pero sería imposible y debería enfrentar la cruda verdad. O como muchas veces suele pasar: solo se trataba de una pesadilla. Tal vez haya hecho algo malo que la seguía carcomiendo y seguía sintiendo la culpa y la responsabilidad que ellos conllevaban, pero ¿Qué? ¿Qué podía ser ese algo? No es que fuera una persona petulante que se jactara de su personalidad y carisma, pero Charis Corban siempre había sido una muchacha tranquila, honesta y humanitaria; y no había gran cosa con la que se pudiera culpar.

Probablemente solo se había hecho una idea de lo que pudo haber pasado en el bosque con el asunto de las chispas rojas. Si, aquellas chispas rojas que la había atraído hacia el bosque.

Los recuerdos de las chispas rojas vinieron a su cabeza como si se los narrara una voz en su cabeza.

Había acabado de visitar a su amiga Helen, la cual la había regañado y la había acusado de niña tonta por creer en los cuentos. Muy triste, regreso a su casa, y cuando estuvo a punto de entrar, vio las chispas rojas que había visto el día anterior por el gran ventanal de la sala de estar. Así que, muy impropiamente giro sobre si, y se sumergió en la espesura del bosque siguiendo las chispas rojas que parecía provenir de un campamento que, al llegar, se dio cuenta que su hipótesis había sido totalmente acertada. Trato de escuchar que era lo que las personas decían, pero piso una rama que a su pesar, alerto a los campistas, y la persiguieron. Lo último que recuerda es que algo le pego en la espalda y cayo inconsciente.

Pero ahora no había nada de qué preocuparse. Estaba en su casa, calientita, a salvo, y con ese delicioso aroma a estofado que le inundaba los sentidos. Probablemente su madre no se habría dado cuenta, y ahora estaría ahí en la cocina, preparando la comida…

No cayó en la realidad hasta que recordó que su madre no cocinaba desde hace mucho tiempo por el trabajo, y a demás que no recordaba haberse levantado y dirigido de vuelta a su casa después de haber caído desmayada en el bosque. Así que se levanto con igual brusquedad y empezó a escudriñar con la mirada la habitación. Ella estaba acostada en una cama envuelta en cobijas color rojo escarlata, al lado de ella había una mesita de noche y al lado de esta se encontraba un armario gigantesco, algo raído y con algunas puertas rotas que dejaban ver la ropa dentro. En el techo, sin embargo había todo tipo de cosas, desde espejos hasta juguetes, palos, telas, esferas, instrumentos musicales, botellas, pelotas, papeles, envoltura de dulces, calcetines, camisetas, libros, cajas y muchas otras cosas extrañas. Realmente parecía que la habitación estaba, literalmente, de cabeza. El suelo de la habitación estaba más limpio que el techo, que, según su experiencia, tenía que estar vació, con algunas telarañas si acaso. Parecían estar pegados al techo, y daba la impresión de que las cosas se le iban a caer encima.

Eso la entretuvo un rato. Era fascinante como el techo estaba decorado con cosas que cualquier adolescente dejaría en el suelo. Ropa sucia, basura, y demás porquería. Jamás había visto algo tan fascinante en su vida. Era como si la misma habitación fuera inteligente y quisiese no estar mugrosa, así podría tirar algo al suelo e inmediatamente encontrarse en el techo, dejando el paso libre para andar.

Así que después de revisar por completo el curioso techo, arrastro su mirada hasta revisar por completo la habitación. Habían posters de equipos que ella no conocía, pero, siendo una ignorante en los deportes no se sorprendía de que no supiera quienes eran.

Algo que también le llamo la atención fue una lechuza de ojos amarillos y grandes que la miraba fijamente desde el alfeizar de la ventana. Sus plumas eran tan blancas como la nieve con tenues tonos de beige en las puntas. Estaba dentro de una jaula, y con sus dos patas se sostenía sobre un palo horizontal que cruzaba toda la jaula, y frente a ella, había un ratón muerto recién despanzurrado.

Alguien se aclaro la garganta. Charis, que estaba ensimismada mirando un reloj en la mesita de noche que, en vez de girar como normalmente lo haría cualquier reloj, giraba del lado contrario, se encrespo cuando vio a un muchacho alto y delgado, de cabello rubio platinado y enmarañado y ojos azules, entrando en la habitación.

—¡Hola! —Saludo jovialmente el muchacho. No le calculaba más de veinticinco años, y tenía un rostro juvenil y alegre— Me llamo Ted, pero puedes decir Teddy como los demás.

Charis se quedo estática. Un fulano desconocido le hablaba como si la conociera de toda la vida y aparte no veía en qué situación se encontraba al hallarse en una habitación que no era de ella, en una casa que tampoco era de ella, y con cosas que tampoco eran de ella.

Teddy sonreía esperando su respuesta. Charis se tardo en contestar hasta notar que el ambiente se iba tornando un tanto extraño mientas Ted sonreía como idiota, y ella lo mira igual: como idiota.

—Soy Charis, Charis Corban —Dijo la muchacha encogiendo los hombros— Ehhh ¿Qué es aquí? ¿En dónde estoy? —Preguntó antes de que Ted pudiera decir algo más.

—Pues veras —Empezó con tono dudoso— Ayer tú te desmayaste, y mi familia y yo te recogimos y te trajimos a nuestro hogar. No podíamos llevarte al tuyo porque, obviamente, no sabíamos de donde eras, así que decidimos mantenerte aquí hasta que nos digas donde vives y poder llevarte, o en dado caso, que supieras como ir sola. Pero no te preocupes, no te vamos a mutilar ni a vender de ningún modo.

Charis un poco confundida, lo fulmino con la mirada, notablemente desconfiada de lo que decía, pero Ted estaba sonriendo, otra vez como idiota, así que no creyó que alguien que sonriera como idiota la fuera a liquidar.

—Bien, ¿Entonces ya me puedo ir? —Añadió Charis con apuro— Mí madre debe estar preocupada.

—No lo creo —Secundo Ted— Ayer que te desmayaste hurgamos un poco en tus cosas —Dirigió su dedo a una silla cerca de la jaula de la lechuza, y Charis siguió con su mirada la dirección. Ahí estaba su bolso que siempre cargaba— Y tomamos prestado tu… tu… tu cosa esa con la que te comunicas…

—¿Celular? —Preguntó Charis con presteza.

—Sí, eso —Continuó— Y le llamamos a la última persona con la que te habías comunicado, y le pedimos de favor que le hablara a tus padres, y les dijeran que te habías quedado a dormir en su casa.

—¿Helen? —Preguntó Charis con extrañeza.

—Sí, ella. Bueno esa es toda la historia —Ted le dedico una amplia sonrisa antes de sentarse a los pies de la cama donde yacía Charis, que estaba estupefacta ante su historia y su no-sabe-que-es-un-celular. ¿Quien demonios no sabía que era un celular?

—¿Y cuando me puedo ir? —Pregunto Charis incomoda.

—Cuando quieras —Dijo amablemente Ted, con una sonrisa amplia.

—¿Ahora?

—Ahora.

* * *

Espero perdonen mis horrendas faltas de ortografía... Digamos que no uso acentos ni nada de esas cosas dificiles :c! Pero Tratare de mejorar.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
